


Колебательные Метки

by commander_Mitchell



Series: Колебательные метки [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Other, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_Mitchell/pseuds/commander_Mitchell
Summary: Год 2069.Мировое сообщество избавилось от заразы в лице маньяков, насильников и серийных убийц.Наступила эпоха торжества масс-медиа, где даже войны похожи на срежиссированные реалити-шоу.Мирное время. Предсказуемое время. Время затишья, после которого разразится буря.Буря, по размаху сравнимая с Апокалипсисом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Резонанс - сильный отклик, большой шум от малой причины;  
> метафора происходит от физического явления совпадения  
> частоты колебаний и усиления их амплитуды." (с)

СЕЙЧАС.

Белый складной стул раскачивался с резким, до мерзкого высоким звуком. Так могла бы надрываться тонкая пила-ножовка, которой из последних сил пытаются перепилить чей-то упрямый череп. Муторный, тошнотворный скрежет, хуже, чем ногтями по грифельной доске. Он болезненно воспринимался ушными каналами, отдаваясь вибрацией куда-то в кость головы. Транслировался в мозг одновременно и снаружи, и изнутри.

Скрррижш-скрррижш-скрррижш-скрррижш.

Развалившегося на стуле парня этот надсадный звук, похоже, волновал мало: откинувшись на пластиковую спинку и забросив ногу на ногу, он с выматывающей периодичностью лениво отталкивался носком тяжелого ботинка от крышки стола.  
Скрррижш-скрррижш. Скрррижш-скрррижш.

Парень расфокусировано щурился в потолок, стул кренился вниз, раз за разом опасно приближая диагональ его спины к горизонтали пола.  
В галогеновом холодном свете ламп его глаза бликовали неестественным, почти электрически-голубым.

В какой-то безумно растянутый во времени момент периодичность скрежетаний сбавила обороты.  
Скрррижш-скрррижш.  
Пауза.  
Скрррижш.  
Пауза.

\- Ну и отвратная же у них мебель, - с чувством произнес парень, полуобернувшись, - Весь зад уже квадратный от этих стульев. Как думаешь, брали по уценке в Икее? Хотя нет, это, - он показательно качнулся под аккомпанемент жалобно взвизгнувшего стула, - даже дешевле. Мне казалось, такая серьезная организация могла позволить себе что-то поприличнее.

Сидящий поодаль в инвалидном кресле ребенок с нездоровой, землисто-сероватой в легкую трупную веснушку кожей устало поднял перекрытые бельмами глаза на говорившего - и смежил веки. Многочисленные трубки капельниц, присоединенные к тонким истерзанным рукам, слабо колыхнулись. Как будто волны разошлись от невесомого тельца.  
Ему явно было всё равно на неудобные стулья, скрежет, ими издаваемый, степень оквадрачивания мягкого места, - и недовольного всеми этими обстоятельствами собеседника. Возможно, ему хотелось обратно в свою больничную кровать с уютным ортопедическим матрасом.  
А, возможно, и нет.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, парень безразлично пожал плечами, отвернулся и вновь уставился в потолок.  
Скрррижш.  
Скрррижш.

_\----_  
_Краткое досье #1_

_Имя: <засекречено>_  
_Пол: отсутствует_  
_Возраст: <засекречено>_  
_Особенности: слабо восприимчив к внешним раздражителям, апатичен._

_Краткая характеристика:_  
_Экспериментальный образец, разработка Научно-исследовательского института здравоохранения. Носитель вирусных инфекционных заболеваний с уровнем летальности 50-90% (список прилагается). "Нулевой пациент"._

_Позывной: «Чума» («Plague»)._  
_Приоритет: высокий._  
_Согласие для сотрудничества: не требуется._  
_\----_

"Скрррижш-скрррижш" - эхо гуляло по помещению, ударяясь о высокий потолок. Гладкие стены без окон, со слабо различимым прямоугольником двери едва заметно для глаз рябили и переливались матово-серым. Интересный полимер, подумал парень, лениво продолжая извлекать скрежет из сочленений стула. Где-то должен быть экран. Или непрозрачное стекло, незаметное с этой стороны.

Сомнений не было: за ними наблюдали, и наблюдали уже давно. Вероятно, с момента, когда дверь с шипением отъехала в сторону, пропустив его внутрь, а, может, и раньше.  
Чужой взгляд внимательно всверливался в лопатки - выжидательно и испытующе. Подсознательно ощущалось неприкрытое самодовольство, напоминавшее эйфорическое предвкушение зрителей из высшей ложи Колизея. Извращенное ожидание выхода на арену последних, самых прославленных гладиаторов.

"Как там было - копье против сети? Или меч против копья?.. Хотя, тут было бы что-то вроде "инвалидное кресло против Симбионта". И они ждут пока один из нас забьет другого стулом. Зрелище на миллион, если братец соизволит подняться."

Парень глухо фыркнул своим мыслям и нервно одернул темно-красную в грязных разводах кожаную куртку. Эффект присутствия не то чтобы сильно раздражал, но давил на мозг изрядно, а способов бороться с ним пока не было выявлено.  
Недовольно покосившись куда-то вбок, он лениво потянулся, звонко хрустнув костяшками пальцев - и тут же поморщился от щекотки пробежавшего по мышцам слабого электрического импульса.

"Да чтоб тебя. Сколько таскаю - все никак не привыкну."

Раньше он ненавидел Симбионта, честно и искренне. В открытую. Яростью, прозрачной как слеза, не застящей глаза, той, сквозь которую видны все мотивы и резоны. Сходную эмоцию можно испытывать к человеку, который сначала мимоходом дал тебе жизнь, а потом - веские основания для кровной мести. В каком-то отдаленном смысле так оно и было, за тем лишь исключением, что Симбионт навязал ему партнерство, не особо интересуясь сторонним мнением.  
Просто в какой-то момент он лежал на земле, мелко и рвано дышал через рот и хладнокровно отсчитывал секунды до смерти - а потом жизнь, выкинув черный экран, странным образом перезапустилась, и ринулась вперед уже по новым рельсам.

Он бы не признался в этом даже себе, но возвращаться к этим воспоминаниям оказалось болезненно и самую малость - стыдно.

\---------------  
ЗАДОЛГО ДО.

\- Что значит - теперь связаны? - гневно выплюнул парень, резко дернувшись к собеседнику.  
Между лопатками словно закоротило - и позвоночник моментально выгнулся судорожной дугой; прокатившиеся по телу горячие волны отдались долгим скулящим гулом в кончиках поджатых пальцев. Отозвавшись на движение тела, ремни, что перехватывали лодыжки, и другие, прижимавшие руки параллельно корпусу в нелепой лежачей стойке "смирно", стянулись чуть туже, вжимая его в клеенчатую больничную койку.

Доктор, весь как-то скукожась, с мольбой обернулся на стоящего рядом высокого мужчину с образцовой военной выправкой.  
Тот поджал и без того тонкие белесые губы:  
\- А вы предпочли бы вместо этого быть недееспособным, лейтенант? - последнее слово он произнес брезгливо, поморщившись, как если бы оно оставляло неприятное послевкусие.  
Под "недееспособным" явно подразумевалась эвтаназия или медленное угасание в "отказнике", отличавшегося от хосписа тем, что уход за безнадежными больными там отсутствовал как класс. Ни о какой реабилитации (равно как и увольнении) на этой службе речи ни шло.

Парень что-то неразборчиво, но злобно пробурчал, ерзая по койке и пытаясь ослабить давление ремней.  
\- Другой выход? Я указал вам другой выход, - сухо парировал военный, - Кроме того, вы подписали согласие на сотрудничество. Напомнить Вам? Месяц. Ровно месяц назад. И проставили галку напротив "непредвиденных обстоятельств".  
\- Непредвиденные обстоятельства - это пожар, ураган или цунами, - прекратив возиться, ядовито прошипел парень.  
\- Пожар, ураган, цунами, - невозмутимо кивнул мужчина, - Имплантация интерактивного спинного мозга тоже относится к этой категории.

Парень бы плюнул в лицо этому надутому индюку в погонах, но даже прицельный плевок не покрыл бы разделяющее их расстояние.

Дождавшись заминки в споре, пока юноша набирал в легкие воздуха для новой тирады, доктор неуверенно проблеял:  
\- Пациентам в первые сутки после операции рекомендуется проводить в покое и...  
Парень метнул в него такой испепеляющий взгляд, что тот счел за лучшее скрыть окончание фразы за кашлем и умолкнуть.

\- В любом случае, у Вас нет иного выхода кроме как привыкнуть к Симбионту, - резюмировал военный, развернувшись к двери, - А после вернетесь на службу.

Дверь за его спиной захлопнулась с тихим щелчком.

В наступившей тишине парень бессильно откинулся на подушки. Вспомнил, что до сих пор сжимает кулаки - и медленно, по очереди разогнул пальцы.

Тщетно. Все, черт его подери, тщетно.  
Его мнение эквивалентно нулю. На что он только надеялся.  
На то, что ему после проваленной миссии дадут спокойно загнуться на поле боя? Ха. Трижды ха. Это было бы слишком просто и не оправдало бы вложенных в него усилий.

"Смерть - не повод отлынивать от задания. Она должна стать наградой, финальной чертой под вашей никчемной, бессмысленной жизнью", - так, почти дословно, вещал из прозрачной пуленепробиваемой кабины низкорослый старик-агитатор с клочковатой бородой, когда привлекал к службе таких, как он.  
Оно и верно - церемониться с "пушечным мясом", подсовывать идеи об их долге и ответственности можно только если вы не уверены в его верности вашим идеалам. К тому же, патриотически-настроенное "мясо" красиво смотрится в новостных сводках.  
В случае же общения с социопатами, психами, и девиантами-провокаторами вроде него, Радау, дозволено говорить прямо. Называть их в глаза биомусором, ненужным рудиментом социума, не особо беспокоясь за целостность своей шкуры.  
Всё равно никуда не денутся.

Идея "экологически чистого общества", мира без маньяков, насильников и убийц уже давно реализовывалась самым гуманным из всех возможных методов. Не было никаких тюрем с электростульями и показательных расстрелов на улицах, о нет. В конце концов, речь идет о просвещенном, цивилизованном обществе нового образца.  
Опасных сумасшедших выбраковывали с рождения, только и всего.

Всех имеющих неосторожность родиться на этой планете подвергали принудительному обследованию психики. До восемнадцати лет наблюдения носили рекомендательный характер - к новому, потенциальному элементу социума вдумчиво присматривались. Данные заносились в девиант-паспорт, электронный документ, превосходящий по важности формальный квиток с фамилией, именем и местом локальной регистрации. По достижении возрастного рубежа проводилась экзаменовка психического состояния индивида и выносился вердикт о его приспособленности к нормальной жизни. Положительное решение было однозначно; отрицательных вариантов было два.

Первый предусматривал отклонения физического или умственного плана, не представляющих угрозы для окружающих - аутизм, синдром Дауна, олигофрения и иже с ними. Таких мирных экземпляров общество снисходительно принимало в себя, обеспечивало всем необходимым и даже предлагало элементарную работу, вроде уборки мусора или стрижки газонов.

Ко второму же варианту относились все остальные. Те, кто теоретически смог бы однажды стать убийцей, насильником, террористом, фанатиком, революционером - но не стал.  
Отторгнутые обществом, изгои. Девианты - такое было их общее название.  
Применяемая к ним политика была жесткой, действенной и носила характер "упреждающего удара".

Наверное, было бы куда легче вычищать генофонд от "негодных особей", не дотягивающих до планки нормальности. Но гуманное общество не могло позволить себе массовое и планомерное убийство невиновных, пусть даже потенциально они и были возмутителями спокойствия. Даже под благой эгидой это всё равно слишком сильно напоминало бы геноцид. А он в любом виде строго осуждался, даже сама мысль вызывала неконтролируемую панику в умах простых обывателей.  
Поэтому их нейтрализовывали. Проводили несколько хирургических действий над мозгом, и вуаля - готов новый член общества, с сознанием, чистым, как белый лист, полностью свободным от деструктивных мыслей. То, что получившийся человек слабо напоминал развитую личность и с трудом мог вспомнить даже собственное имя, не говоря уже о чем-то большем, окружающих волновало мало.  
Главное - он становился предсказуемым. Управляемым. Безопасным.

Впрочем, таковым было все мировое общество в целом - ровным, благополучным, без опасных перегибов и никому не нужного инакомыслия. Точнее, аверс этого общества, его видимая сторона.

Если бы Радау спросили, как ему удалось избежать обязательной в его случае лоботомии и - более того - свободно реализовывать свои девиантные способности, то он бы много рассказал, прерываясь на хриплые прокуренные смешки, о том, с какой легкостью люди порой предают собственные идеалы.

Дело в том, что был еще и реверс социума. Всегда действующий вразрез гуманистическим принципам - и сокрытый от глаз обывателей, дабы не тревожить их. Тот груз, без которого баланс системы невозможен, гарант её бесперебойного срабатывания.  
Он, реверс, состоял даже не в обязательном чипировании всех "ненормальных" вне зависимости от степени опасности, хотя и находил в этом отдаленное отражение. Чип представлял собой своеобразный gps-навигатор, плату синего цвета, вмонтированную в седьмой позвонок. Он отслеживал передвижения объекта, давал окружающим понимание, с кем они общаются, и в целом был вполне безобидной штукой - до поры до времени. Редко, но случалось, что мирные психи слетали с катушек. И тогда gps-чип, считав показатели адреналина и найдя их превышающими норму, превращался в мини-бомбу. Один магнитный импульс - и угроза устранена. Не слишком зрелищно, зато результативно.

Но не это было скрытым механизмом.  
Как каждой религии нужен свой отступник, призванный доказать её правильность и непогрешимость, так и гуманистическому обществу нужен был свой "козёл отпущения". И девианты, со своей непредсказуемостью и иным складом мышления, прекрасно попадали под этот психологический профиль.  
Именно поэтому не все они попадали под чистку мозга - из них тайно отбирались те, кто не был обделен интеллектом и талантами и впоследствии использовался для решения своеобразных, крайне щепетильных вопросов.

_\----_  
_Краткое досье#2_

_Имя: <засекречено>_  
_Прозвище: Радау_  
_Пол: мужской_  
_Годы жизни: <засекречено>_  
_Время с момента начала использования адаптивной кибер-системы "Симбионт": <засекречено>_  
_Особенности: характер нордический, но были зафиксированы вспышки гнева и проявления немотивированной агрессии._

_Краткая характеристика:_  
_Девиант, подраздел "Провокаторы". Долгое время сотрудничал со спецподразделениями регулярной армии, в данный момент контрактов нет. Активно использует внедренную систему "Симбионт", имеет повышенный уровень выживаемости._  
_Линия поведения не просчитывается._  
_Крайне опасен._

_Позывной (предполагаемый): «Война» («War»)._  
_Приоритет: высокий._  
_Согласие для сотрудничества: в процессе._  
_\----_

***  
Выйдя на крыльцо клиники, военный выдохнул и обессиленно спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
Как же все это надоело.

В рапортах для командования он уже давно отмечал, что существует множество объективных причин против сотрудничества нормальных людей с "этими". Начать хотя бы с того, что им предоставляется слишком много степеней свободы - и почти никакой ответственности за производимые действия; когда он понимают своим скудным умом, как сильно военные от них зависят (а "эти", увы, доходили до этого слишком быстро), это их развращает - и они садятся на шею, свешивая ноги. Начинают диктовать условия и воображать себя полноправными членами общества.  
Возмутительно.

И хоть бы раз к нему прислушались. Небось считают, что у таких, как он, в голове один сплошной мусор и содержание устава, а ни на какие измышления о сложных социальных материях они не способны. Если бы только ему не затыкали рот на собраниях...

Сбоку раздалось деликатное покашливание. Мужчина нехотя вынырнул из своих мыслей - и вздрогнул.  
"Твою-то мать. Совсем забыл про него".

\- Вы просили предоставить карту пациента.  
Лечащий врач с извиняющейся улыбкой протягивал ему черную папку с красным уголком. Медицинское досье на одного из "этих". Как его там. Радау.

\- Благодарю, - военный протянул руку за документами, попутно отмечая неприятную особенность доктора оставаться абсолютно незаметным, даже если стоишь к нему практически вплотную.

Мельком пролистав досье и перехватив его поудобнее, он пожал врачу руку и двинулся к припаркованной неподалеку развалюхе с изъеденными ржавчиной до неузнаваемости номерами.  
Внешне машина выглядела натуральной отрыжкой автопрома, которой давно пора под пресс, - корыто корытом, где даже кондиционера толкового не предусмотрено. Странно было, как этот драндулет вообще способен заводиться.  
Дверь водительского сидения закрылась после третьей попытки и предшествующего основательного пинка.

Внутри мужчину обдало свежим воздухом с легким привкусом ментола, с тихим щелчком автоматически включилась аудиосистема, поймав какую-то радиостанцию с ненавязчивым джазом. Недовольно поморщившись, он выключил растекающуюся по салону музыку, немного поерзал по кожаному сидению, позволяя ему распознать форму тела и анатомически под нее подстроиться. Активировал звукоизолирующие экраны, задумчиво провел рукой по сенсорной панели справа от руля - и медленно, словно нехотя, набрал номер. Встроенный в панель сканер отпечатков, распознав владельца, удовлетворенно пикнул.

Связь установилась уже после первого гудка. Из колонок донесся короткий квакающий звук вперемежку с шипением помех.

\- Полковник Сайкс на проводе, - отрапортовал военный.  
"На проводе". Что за идиотская формулировка. Проводных телефонов уже лет триста как нет нигде, кроме музеев техники. Интересно, почему по уставу полагается начинать разговор по сэлф-фону именно с этой фразы."

В ответ ему что-то утвердительно квакнуло.  
Мужчина, нахмурившись, продолжил:  
\- Как Вы и приказывали, командант. Навестил "этого", - он брезгливо дернул уголком рта и поспешно исправился, - девианта Радау. Вы сказали он важен, - понизив голос, он добавил, - Правда до сих пор искренне не понимаю, чем именно.

В колонках громко заскрипело, раздалось навязчивое потрескивание, как от закоротивших контактов, попавших в воду. Неприятный звук, но полковник и бровью не дернул, будто не заметил. Только вертикальная морщинка на лбу чуть углубилась.

\- Вас понял, - буркнул он, - Вопросы стратегического плана не обсуждаются.

В колонках опять заквакало и зашипело, на этот раз продолжительней. Военный внимательно прислушивался к звукам, параллельно перелистывая страницы лежащего на коленях медицинского досье и временами загибая уголки. Иногда, словно услышав что-то неприятное, он морщился и тер пальцами глаза.

По окончании монолога, военный осторожно заметил:  
\- Командант, Вы ведь понимаете, что теперь, с Симбионтом в арсенале, малый становится намного более непредсказуемым. Увы, и для нас в том числе. В систему встроены нейтрализаторы высшего уровня?

В ответ ему что-то надсадно прожужжало.  
Сцепив руки в замок, полковник обреченно вздохнул:  
\- Да. Да, Вас понял. По крайней мере, - пробубнил он себе под нос, - у нас есть фора. Должно пройти время, пока он сможет адаптироваться к системе. Мы успеем продумать еще несколько обходных вариантов.

Из колонок раздалось удовлетворенное скрежетание.  
Военный сухо кивнул, и, спохватившись, что собеседник его не видит, добавил:  
\- Принято. Сейчас свяжусь с лабораторией. Они уже должны были подготовить Нулевого Пациента к имплантации. Да. Буду держать руку на пульсе. Отбой.

Когда странные звуки сменились мелодичной партией саксофона, полковник позволил себе долгий вымученный выдох сквозь стиснутые до боли челюсти.

Весь прогресс современности, со встроенными в ухо дешифраторами звука нового образца, с анатомически-адаптивными сидениями - к чему он привел в итоге? К тому, что мы берем потенциально опасного индивидуума - и фаршируем последними разработками в области био-имплантов, чтобы он стал еще опаснее!  
Гениально. Просто гениально.

Этот сопляк, Радау, станет опаснее ядерной боеголовки, как только разберется с управлением собственным спинным мозгом. Поправка - ядерной боеголовки, которая сама решает, когда, как и где ей взрываться. Как командование рассчитывает держать его в узде?..

\- В крайнем случае, - громко и убедительно провозгласил мужчина в пустоту, - пусть ученые и спецы по электронной безопасности дальше с ним сами разбираются. Я умываю руки.

Потянувшись к сенсорной панели, он набрал еще один номер.  
\- Это полковник Сайкс. Подготовьте объект, я выезжаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку первая глава была написана в 2015 году, а все остальные - намного позже, в сюжете возможны незначительные разночтения.


	2. Chapter 2

Считать стыки плиток на потолке оказалось занятием утомительным, но Радау упорно продолжал, заходя уже на четвертый круг.

"Тридцать три. Тридцать четыре".

Ожидание неизвестности отравляло. Оно напоминало действие так любимого силовиками газа-парализатора - медленно и упрямо растекалось по телу, один за другим отключая нервные синапсы. Рано или поздно тело переставало подчиняться и каменело. Разум еще агонизировал какое-то время, пытался бороться, усилием воли понуждая конечности сдвинуться хоть на миллиметр, - но потом всё равно смирялся и отключался, падая в летаргию, как в глубокий колодец.

Радау слишком хорошо знал, как это работает, и поэтому не бился на койке пойманной в сети рыбой, а спокойно продолжал считать и пересчитывать, в попытках занять себя хоть чем-то. Вдобавок, доходя до конца очередного ряда плиток, он мазохистично дергал пальцами, каждым по очереди. Это простое движение вызывало мимолетный электрический всплеск, простреливающий от ладони до плеча.

"Сорок восемь. Все еще чувствую боль. Сорок девять. Все еще живой. Пятьдесят. Пятьдесят один. Сучий имплант".

Почему-то вдруг вспомнилось, как, сидя часами в засаде и порядком измотавшись от бездействия, он однажды проковырял ножиком в ноге небольшую дырочку, и периодически тревожил её кончиком лезвия. Пинговал болевой порог, чтобы не терять сосредоточенности.  
Но с этой ситуацией, впрочем, это не имело ничего общего.

Эта треклятая интерактивная система, "Симбионт", - она напоминала ему подселенного в организм паразита, червя, подтачивающего внутренние органы. Не успеешь оглянуться, как станешь его живым ресурсом. Его рабом.

Разумеется, становиться донором для встроенной в позвоночник машины Радау не собирался. Еще не хватало - потакать прихотям военных в попытках сделать из него подопытного кролика. От Симбионта необходимо было избавиться.  
Другой вопрос - как.

Он не питал лишних иллюзий - отключение системы скорее всего его убьет. Эта перспектива не пугала и, по большому счёту, даже не волновала особо. С самого начала сотрудничества с военными он только и делал, что танцевал по лезвию, заранее готовый к тому, что в любой момент может соскользнуть.  
Но, если он правильно понял Сайкса, этот кибер-червяк не даст так просто себя вырубить. Более того, легкой смерти тоже не будет - система настроена на активную поддержку жизнедеятельности, и будет всячески препятствовать её искусственному пресеканию.  
Значит, придется воспользоваться плохим методом.

"Шестьдесят девять. Семьдесят".

Прикрыв глаза, Радау тихо хмыкнул и сдвинулся поудобнее, чтобы стягивающие ремни не так сильно давили на грудную клетку.  
Через пару минут он уже спокойно спал, и только нехорошая, злая улыбка, словно косой разрез продолжала искажать его лицо.

***  
Ему снилась чужая земля под ногами - иссушенная, покрытая рыжеватой от примесей железа коркой. Бесплодная земля полосы отчуждения - такой он её запомнил.  
Носком тяжелого ботинка он катал в пыли острые камешки, дожидаясь, пока вооруженная группа разместится под брезентом грузовика. Высушенный воздух горчил, оседая в гортани неприятной пленкой.  
Хотелось кашлять. Хотелось курить. Хотелось поторопить неповоротливых ублюдков, чтобы те пошевеливались. Хотелось хоть какого-то действия.  
Он молчал и всматривался вдаль.  
Там, в малиновом дрожащем мареве, виднелись остатки противопехотных препятствий, ободранные сигнальные флажки и у самой границы горизонта - громады буро-серых ангаров, отсюда казавшиеся не крупнее булавочных головок. Старое минное поле, когда-то бывшее испытательным полигоном, а ныне бесхозное и позабытое за ненадобностью.

Целью группы были ангары. Если верить наводке, в них размещался склад самопальных боеприпасов и какие-то жалкие остатки повстанцев ультра-правого толка. И то, и другое не представляло особой угрозы, но командование откуда-то разжилось сведениями, что там собирали прототип ядерной магнитной бомбы, а это было уже на порядок серьезнее.  
Радау относился к достоверности этой информации с изрядной долей скепсиса. Допустим, повстанцам действительно удалось незаметно вынести откуда-то генератор импульсного разряда, но к нему нужен еще и ядерный прецессор, а сконструировать его вне лабораторных условий и с минимумом материалов, - всё равно что собрать адронный коллайдер на коленке. Хотя, умельцы везде находились, черт бы их побрал.

Скорее всего, это была очередная "пустышка", на которую он зря потратит время. Впрочем, неважно. Театр боевых действий уже давно превратился в цирк-шапито.  
Клоунов бы еще давали посообразительнее.

Его коротко окликнули из грузовика. Бросив последний взгляд на поле, которое предстояло пересечь и автоматически наметив маршрут между флажками, он забрался в кабину. Вытянул ноги, не спеша достал из бардачка пачку сигарет, подцепил одну и, зажав фильтр зубами, с наслаждением прикурил. За его спиной звенела в ожидании приказа тишина.

Наконец, выпустив колечко дыма, Радау обернулся:  
\- Значит, так, - он равнодушно обвел глазами сидящих позади напуганных, но отчаянно храбрящихся рекрутов, - В ритме вальса - проходим поле, по достижении складов выгружаемся малыми группами и рассредотачиваемся по территории. Зачищаем. Если приборы обнаружат электромагнитные возмущения, сообщаете мне. Все просто, справился бы и младенец.  
\- Вопрос можно? - слева дрогнула рука.  
\- Валяй, жги, - он перекатил тлеющую сигарету в угол рта.  
\- Если противник появится, стрелять сразу на поражение?  
Радау подавил вздох.  
"Просил же клоунов поумнее".  
\- Нет, встретить их с распростертыми объятиями и засунуть в дуло по ромашке. Еще желающие высказаться?  
\- Почему мы должны тебя слушаться? - протянул чей-то недовольный голос, - Ты же девиант. И к тому же - конченый отморозок.

Прищурившись, он без труда нашел его обладателя. Бритый юнец, едва ли старше самого Радау. Смотрит с вызовом.

Новобранцы, до того обсуждавшие детали миссии, испуганно притихли.

Он качнул головой и внимательно уставился на парня. Спокойно, насмешливо.  
\- Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, - левый уголок губы потянулся в ухмылке, и он вкрадчиво произнес, - Именно потому что я конченый отморозок. Более того, конченый отморозок, командующий твоим отрядом.  
\- А если я не стану подчиняться? А? Что тогда? - тот все не унимался.  
\- Тогда мы сыграем в игру. Очень... - ухмылка сменилась хищным оскалом, - занимательную игру. Называется "Следуй за белым кроликом". Выходи, объясню тебе правила.

Первым, что сделал Радау, с сожалением выбросив в окно недокуренную сигарету и спрыгнув из кабины на землю, так это обездвижил вышедшего к нему своевольного рекрута. Задержав дыхание, отточенным движением выброшенной вперед руки он пережал пару нужных нервов в районе шеи, так что солдат замер столбом на полушаге, будто натолкнувшись на невидимую преграду. Двинуться парень не мог, равно как и пошевелить мускулами лица, поэтому стоял, ссутулившись и бешено вращая глазами.

Из-под брезента донеслись звуки возни и высунулось несколько любопытствующих голов.

Пошарив по карманам куртки и штанов и, видимо, не найдя там искомого, Радау развернулся к кабине грузовика, попутно хлопнув неподвижного мальца по плечу со словами "Никуда не уходи", - и влез внутрь.  
Услышав вслед что-то, похожее на "пистолет" и "нет, колесами переедет", усмехнулся краем губ и начал с осмотра походной сумки. Нужная вещь нашлась в боковом отсеке.

Насвистывая, он, не торопясь, выбрался обратно. Мимоходом отметил, что зрителей прибавилось. Сел на корточки и потянулся к ноге парня, который начал что-то возмущенно мычать сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Смелость похвальна, в отличие от неподчинения приказам. Ты будешь нашим бравым разведчиком, - с этими словами он застегнул на его лодыжке магнитный браслет с прибором, - Пробежишься по полю, проверишь, остались ли неразорвавшиеся мины. Семи минут хватит?

Радау с неприкрытым наслаждением наблюдал, как выражение глаз юнца меняется: ярость сместило непонимание, где-то в глубине уже мелькнул страх.  
"Неужели дошло наконец?"

\- Это, - он пощелкал пальцами по дисплею, - маленькая импульсная бомбочка. Типа тех, которые встраивают в шею всяким конченым отморозкам, - он поставил мстительное ударение на последнем слове, - Только с функцией подсчета шагов и таймером.

Отзвук страха перерос в полноценную панику, парень, вряд ли слыша себя, тонко заскулил.

\- Если ты успеешь..., - теперь Радау, прерывая монолог паузами, увлеченно тыкал в кнопки, выстраивая цифры на экране в нужный ряд, - Если успеешь за семь минут покрыть расстояние до конца полигона, она отключится сама. А если нет - ну тогда ой. Знаешь, - он задумчиво посмотрел на дисплей и зажал кнопку, отматывая время назад, - Тебе хватит шести минут и тридцати секунд. Посмотрим, как хорошо ты сдавал норматив по "стометровке".

Радау удовлетворенно цокнул языком и под писк новобранца, превратившийся в обреченные всхлипывания, запустил обратный отсчет.  
С хрустом выпрямившись, он вновь ткнул несчастного в шею, запуская его двигательный аппарат:  
\- А теперь беги, наш белый кролик. Беги так быстро, как только сможешь, - и он отрывисто и холодно засмеялся, провожая взглядом лихо стартанувшего парня.

Просунув руку в открытое окно кабины, Радау на ощупь нашел брошенные там сигареты, и, чиркнув зажигалкой, затянулся. Потом обогнул капот машины и прислонился бедром к бамперу, заинтересованно наблюдая за удаляющейся одинокой фигурой, в панике мечущейся от одного флажка к другому. Надо же, в самом деле похож на кролика - маленького, взмыленного, удирающего от оравы голодных псов.  
Боковое зрение уловило, как подтянулись остальные члены группы. Напуганные и деморализованные, в прямом соответствии с намеченным им планом.  
Он выдохнул облачко дыма.

\- Он ведь мог побежать в другую сторону. В противоположную, - сбоку раздался придавленный шепот.  
Радау кивнул, не поворачивая головы:  
\- Мог бы.  
\- Но почему...  
\- Потому что дебил.

Про себя он вел свой отсчет. Рано или поздно тот напорется на мину. Почему-то в неизбежности этого события он был уверен; вопрос лишь во времени. Ну, и в удачливости их "разведчика".

Он был неудачником.

Через две минуты пятнадцать секунд грохнул взрыв, и кровавые ошметки, бывшие когда-то живым человеком, разлетелись по полю, как маленький мясной фейерверк.

Радау оторвался от бампера и скучающе произнес:  
\- Кино окончено. Пакуйтесь обратно, мы и так прорву времени потеряли, - и, не оглядываясь, вернулся в машину.

Усевшись на сиденье, он перехватил зубами поудобнее фильтр сигареты. Сощурился, глядя в лобовое стекло. В его голове несуществующий голос несуществующего gps-навигатора мелодично отрапортовал: "Маршрут построен".  
Только он положил ладонь на ключ зажигания, как был остановлен вопросом.

\- А там, в бомбе... Там действительно был вмонтирован счетчик шагов?  
Похоже, опять тот "почемучка". Если не заткнется, пойдет в расход следующим.  
Радау мельком взглянул в зеркало заднего вида:  
\- А ты много знаешь бомб с таким устройством, а, новичок?  
\- Нет... - неуверенно протянули в ответ.  
\- Вот и я - нет.

Мотор, утробно рыкнув, завелся, и грузовик в воцарившемся молчании медленно двинулся вперед.

Они крались по полигону, делая остановки каждую пару метров. Возможно, излишняя предосторожность, но Радау, выворачивая руль и объезжая очередной отмеченный флажком холмик, решил, что лучше перестраховаться. Разорвавшийся на глазах рекрут служил весомым доказательством того, что древние снаряды не растеряли своей боевой мощи.

Он бы мог провести отряд и пешком - и они бы пошли как миленькие - но терять в численности больше не хотелось. И без того придется катать лишний отчет командованию по поводу произошедшего инцидента. Бумажная волокита, именуемая "бюрократическим аппаратом", раздражала гораздо сильнее необходимости работать нянькой при десятке взрослых лбов.

Глядя в боковое окно и внимательно отслеживая траекторию движения колес, он неосознанно потер ладонью шею. Пальцы натолкнулись на чип, задумчиво пробежались по поверхности.  
Отключен. Не весь, разумеется, - gps-система продолжала исправно пеленговать его координаты. Оно и понятно - командование, конечно, поставило его главным группы, но тем не менее не доверяло и предпочитало держать на коротком натянутом поводке.  
Так что, согласно вышестоящему указу, деактивирована была только импульсная бомба.

Вообще, если вдуматься, это было даже забавно. Общество больше нуждалось в девиантах, чем они - в нем. При удобном случае и чипированием, и хваленой лоботомией пренебрегали, хоть и обставляли всё так, словно иного выхода не было.

Все дело было в психологии.  
Так уж вышло, что люди, здоровые homo sapiens, отказывались просто так убивать друг друга. Даже при наличии хорошей и действенной агитационной программы. Даже в условиях войны. Что-то щелкало в голове, срабатывал механизм сохранения популяции или еще какой подсознательный резон, - и в нужный момент они не могли решиться.  
Им нужен был внешний триггер. Тот, который бы на своем примере сделал бы убийство из гипотетического - возможным.  
Этим триггером и стали девианты особого профиля.

Они, лишенные морально-этических колебаний, так сильно отклонялись от поведенческой нормы, что казались ориентиром, "путеводной звездой" отрицательного свойства.  
Ученые ломали голову, но не смогли выяснить, что побуждает рядовых солдат следовать за подобным субъектом. Но факт оставался фактом: боясь, презирая, даже искренне ненавидя, они всё равно шли за ним. В самое пекло боя, бездумно и отчаянно, словно загипнотизированные Гамельнским дудочником крысы.  
В этом и заключалась главная военная тайна: на каждую группу пропитанных долгом рядовых солдат должен был приходиться один неадекватный психопат.

"Смешать, но не взбалтывать", - хмыкнул про себя Радау, удерживая руль одной рукой.

До конца минного поля оставалось метров двести, ангары приблизились уже настолько, что были видны расползшиеся по их крышам пятна ржавчины. Дальше мин не будет.  
Радау бросил последний взгляд на безрадостный пейзаж за окном - и непроизвольно дернулся.

В поле одиноким шпилем возвышалась высокая темная фигура. Он видел только абрис, остальные детали скрадывало расстояние.  
Налетевший ветер трепал полы длинного плаща.  
Пугало.  
Одна рука его была вытянута в сторону, словно указывая на что-то - и Радау, в странном оцепенении, зачем-то повернул голову в том направлении.

Там, в тени ангаров, стоял на одном колене человек, судя по заношенной одежде непривычных цветов, вряд ли из "своих".  
На плече он держал переносную ракетницу.

\- Блять, - со вкусом ругнулся Радау.

О том, что повстанцы способны на сопротивление, он как-то не подумал.

И с какой-то удивительной безучастностью он наблюдал, как жерло раструба извергло сноп искр и дыма.  
А после его привычный мир распался на несвязные куски, соединенные в замедленной съемке.

Силовой волной выдавило стекла, его окатило осколками. Множество впилось в лицо и руки. Грузовик сначала тряхнуло; потом он, презрев законы гравитации, поднялся вверх, разваливаясь в воздухе по частям. Повсюду слышались вопли, но как-то приглушённо - в уши словно натолкали ваты. Радау основательно приложился грудной клеткой о торпеду. Внутри что-то хрустнуло, дыхание сразу стало трудным и клокочущим. В следующий момент его отбросило в сторону, пробивая дверь кабины.  
Импульс протащил его по сухому, колючему грунту, оставив позади неровную колею. Глухим ударом в спину его настигло что-то увесистое, судя по всему, одна из деталей двигателя, - и он тяжелым кулем повалился набок. Отплевываясь от набившейся в рот земли и крови, он с усилием перевернулся, осознавая, что не чувствует нижнюю половину туловища.

Боли пока не было. Радау знал точно - она придет после.  
Он надеялся, что она его убьет, и сделает это быстро.

Когда сознание уже угасало, к нему пришла обескураживающая своей логичностью мысль, и он запоздало удивился, как она не посетила его раньше.  
"Откуда быть пугалу на минном поле".  
Он судорожно пытался найти ответ, но так и не сумел - непроницаемая безвоздушная тьма настигла его раньше.


	3. Chapter 3

Разбудил его приступ кашля. Радау скрючился на койке, судорожно выхватывая ртом воздух и одновременно давясь им, рвущимся обратно и обдирающим сухое горло.  
По заслезившимся глазам резануло жестким светом потолочных ламп.  
"По ходу, их вообще не отключают", мельком подумал он, перекатываясь на бок и обнимая содрогающуюся грудную клетку руками. Приступ грозил выдавить все внутренности и заставить выхаркать их по одной на белые больничные простыни.  
Приподняв голову, он заметил расплывающийся контур стакана с водой. Выпростав руку, потянулся к нему. В ответ диафрагму свело, в груди опять полыхнуло сухим жаром, - и ладонь, не найдя цели, проехалась вниз по металлическому боку тумбочки. Снова скорчившись в позе эмбриона, пока горло извергало надсадные хрипы, Радау задумался над второй попыткой, когда внезапная упругая волна импульса, прокатившаяся по телу, прекратила его муки.

Клокотание в груди утихло. Он ещё пару раз кашлянул для острастки и недоуменно сел в постели.  
"Так-так. Интересно".  
Наконец дотянувшись до стакана, сделал большой глоток. Вода была тёплой и нещадно воняла медикаментами, зато сразу успокоила саднящее горло.

Во-первых, его отцепили от койки. Причём, давно. Ремней вокруг не наблюдалось, остаточных следов на руках тоже. Значит - свобода передвижения в рамках палаты. Ну, по крайней мере, пока он не найдёт способ вскрыть замки и выбраться наружу.

Во-вторых, какого хрена он не проснулся, пока его отстегивали. Наверняка после операции капельницу нашпиговали снотворным и успокоительными. Или не только её.  
Радау с недоверием покосился на стакан и отставил его в сторону.

В-третьих, Симбионт. Кажется, червь-паразит только что ему помог.  
Насрать. Его отношения это все равно не изменит.

В-четвёртых - сигареты. Где бы достать чертовы сигареты. Курить хотелось зверски.

Сглотнув предательскую слюну, Радау хмуро оглядел временное пристанище.  
Четыре белых оштукатуренных стены, небольшое окно со вздернутыми до верха пластиковыми жалюзи. Судя по рассеянным розовым бликам на стекле, сейчас раннее утро. Дверь без ручки, зато с датчиком открытия по отпечаткам. Больничная койка, тумбочка. Да уж, многообещающе.  
Не вставая, он наугад пошарил рукой в ящиках. Ожидаемо пусто. Значит, про мини-бар и обслуживание в номерах можно не заикаться.

Все это время в подсознании скреблась какая-то приставучая неоформленная мысль.  
Что-то из недавнего сна.  
Он снова со свистом выдохнул, дёрнув кадыком. Вспоминать приснившееся - бестолковое занятие. Из-за врожденных ли особенностей, или вследствие многочисленных сотрясений вместо четкой картинки в голове бултыхалась сплошная муть со взвесью разрозненных образов. От скуки Радау попытался вычленить связь, но пару минут спустя сдался, раздраженно дернув головой.  
Ему снилось прошлое. Его смерть. И какое-то несоответствие на её фоне. То самое, что настойчиво глодало его сейчас. И - все. Пустота.

"Сука".  
Вперившись невидящим взглядом в стену, Радау проскрежетал зубами. Из-за никотиновой ломки поутихшая было ярость вновь подняла голову.  
"Я не просил меня оживлять".

Так, ладно. Кажется, его закольцевало. Симбионт - тут он кисло улыбнулся - в ближайшее время точно никуда не денется, а ему сейчас важнее решить текущие задачи. Например, прогуляться до окна и оценить обстановку. В конце концов, это всего лишь стационар, а не тюрьма, даже решёток на окнах не наблюдается. Обычная больничка без спецохраны. Побег отсюда вряд ли будет проблемой.

Успокоенный этой мыслью, парень скинул ноги с кровати. Точнее, попытался скинуть, одним резким рывком, как он обычно это делал. Но нижняя часть туловища импульс проигнорировала.  
Он попытался ещё несколько раз, для верности ухватившись за края койки ладонями и раскачиваясь всем корпусом, но единственное, чего он добился, было смещение тела на пару сантиметров вправо.  
Его прошиб холодный пот.  
"Да быть того не может".

Не оставляя места подступающей панике, Радау спешно перебрал в уме предшествующие его смерти события. Повстанцы ударили по низу грузовику из ракетницы. Бензобак разорвало, был взрыв.  
Он ударился о приборную панель, точно сломал пару рёбер. Хотя, судя по дыханию без оглушающей боли, помех и хрипов, тут-то его как раз подлатали.  
Потом его выкинуло из кабины, протащило по полю и...  
\- Твою мать, - процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы.  
...И добило куском двигателя в спину.

После десяти глубоких, размеренных вдохов его наконец перестало трясти. Со всем своим военным прошлым Радау ещё не доводилось быть парализованным, и он не знал, на какие ощущения ориентироваться, чтобы подтвердить догадку. Пальцы на ногах, пронизанные покалыванием от долгого бездействия, шевелились, пусть и неохотно. Попытка согнуть и разогнуть каждое колено по отдельности также увенчалась успехом.  
А вот сделать то же самое синхронно - нет.

Он нахмурился и задумчиво покусал губу, откинувшись обратно на кровать. По всему выходило, что хребет не перебит и ноги вполне функциональны. Но по неведомой ему причине они, как бы это точнее, раскоординированы. Будто бы сигнал от головы до конечностей идет с помехами.  
Странное ощущение.  
К этому добавился незамеченный ранее зуд в районе позвоночника. Радау снова сел, и, пытаясь заглянуть себе через плечо, ощупал спину пальцами, докуда смог дотянуться. Кожа в нескольких местах была стянута, а подушечки пальцев безошибочно угадали - металл. Отлично, теперь он был еще и гребаным стегозавром с пластинами по всему хребту. Которые мешали и чесались. Где-то внутри, там где нельзя было достать.

Дальнейший анализ ничего не даст, понял он. Пора действовать.  
Набрав в лёгкие воздуха и сжав до боли челюсти, схватился за угол койки и, собравшись с силами, мощным движением бросил тело вперёд.  
На пол он приземлился боком, с тем характерным шлепком, с каким падает на кафель увесистая туша сырой рыбы. Глухо взвыл, перекатился на другую сторону, стараясь не думать о том, как по-идиотски выглядит сейчас со стороны. Наплевать. Главное - подняться.  
Упираясь ладонями в пол, он, последовательно сгибая ноги, встал на колени. Потом, чуть сместив центр тяжести, оперся на руки, затем последовательно на ступни. Теперь дело за малым.  
Сдавив всю волю до точки, Радау рывком выпрямился, чтобы в следующую же секунду рухнуть обратно, попутно приложившись челюстью об спинку больничной кровати.  
Теперь, от злости и бессилия, он завыл уже в полный голос.

"А ну, блять, встал, тряпка. Але! Просыпайся, Симбионт ебучий, это тебе не кашель, мать твою".

\- Оу.

Радау вскинул голову. Для него оказалось неожиданным, что за внутренними распрями он не заметил открывшейся двери палаты и стоящего в проёме худощавого мужчины в белом халате.  
И, судя по его брезгливому выражению лица, свою гневную тираду Радау все-таки выдал вслух.

Глядя сверху вниз на скорчившегося на полу парня как на интересное, но малоприятное с виду насекомое, он поднес ко рту небольшой серый прибор чуть больше зажигалки.  
\- Наблюдаемый объект после операции проявляет активность. Психомоторные показатели близки к норме, - с сухим щелчком он отключил запись, убрал диктофон в карман и прохладно заметил, - Смотрю, уже вовсю осваиваетесь.

Радау в ответ ядовито осклабился, упираясь ладонью в пол и пытаясь сесть ровнее.  
\- А не пойти бы тебе, а.

По лицу доктора прошла рябь раздражения, глаза нехорошо сощурились:  
\- Для начала расставим все точки. Поскольку разработка внедрённой в ваш организм адаптивной системы принадлежит мне, теперь курирую вас я, - двумя пальцами он снял с головы очки в тонкой оправе, - Соответственно, отчитываться за свои действия вы теперь обязаны мне, а не полковнику Сайксу, - он провернул очки за дужку, описав окружность, - Я не терплю солдафонского панибратства, мата, а также хамства в любой форме. Так что следите за языком. И, раз уж вы в подходящем состоянии, следует незамедлительно начать работу. Симбионт нуждается в отладке. Я пришлю вам сестру с коляской.

У Радау на языке вертелось много непечатных и едких фраз, но, не задумываясь, он высказал именно ту, которую сам ненавидел слышать от своих рекрутов:  
\- С чего я должен слушаться?  
\- У вас что, повреждение слухового нерва? - с ледяной интонацией осведомился доктор, - Я, естественно, убивать вас не собираюсь, но, для справки, эти лаборатории отлично оборудованы для содержания и исследования всех видов мышей. Даже таких, как вы. Поверьте, - он, чуть качнув головой, оглядел полулежащего на полу Радау, - вы не в том положении, чтобы портить со мной отношения.  
Затем он развернулся на каблуках и бросил через плечо:  
\- Я пришлю медсестру.

\- Док. Хей, доктор, - деланно-равнодушно окликнул его Радау.  
Мужчина в халате не обернулся, но и не шагнул за дверь. Его прямая спина излучала презрение.  
\- Не нужна мне коляска. Сам дойду.  
\- Прямо по коридору, второй поворот налево. Зал для тренировок, - дверь за его спиной, зашипев, закрылась.

Радау, тонко улыбнувшись, уселся на полу удобнее, подтянул к себе ноги. Сложил руки на груди, прикрыв глаза.  
Только что в его чёрном списке воспалённо-красными буквами отпечаталось новое имя.

  
***  
Сквозь прикрытые веки комната подрагивала и казалась нечеткой.  
Как будто смотришь без маски сквозь толщу мутной воды. В этом новом мире, похожем на большой аквариум, окружающие предметы, попадая в фокус, теряли свои очертания, размывались, оплывали как свечки.

Перед глазами беспрестанно мельтешило.  
Прозрачные "мушки", они были повсюду, куда бы ни упал взгляд. Серебристые точки удлинялись, превращались в юрких змеек, которые беспрепятственно путешествовали по потолку и стенам. Некоторые вспыхивали ярко-голубым и почему-то пахли мокрой проводкой. По крайней мере, так ему казалось.  
Очень хотелось их сосчитать - всех вместе и каждую мерцающую по отдельности - но не удавалось. Из-за того, что он лежал слишком неудобно, с зафиксированной пластиковыми ободами головой и задрав кверху подбородок, они успевали уплыть за радиус обзора прежде, чем он успевал сосредоточиться.  
Это немного огорчало.

Шея уже начинала затекать, на лоб опустилась давящая боль - и это печалило тоже.  
А еще было очень шумно от звуков, производимых двумя фигурами в костюмах биологической защиты. Они были похожи на космонавтов на орбите или глубоководных ныряльщиков.

\- Ладно, поехали. "Плановый осмотр номер 17. Ежедневные замеры показателей производятся младшими научными сотрудниками Эндрю Ллойдом и Саймоном О'Райли". Записал?  
\- Ага. Внутричерепное?  
\- В пределах нормы. Температура...  
Раздраженно пискнул какой-то прибор.  
\- Тридцать пять и шесть десятых. Сойдет.  
Голоса в квадратных шлемах звучали глухо, с присвистом выходящего через фильтры воздуха, но все равно различимо.  
\- Пульс?  
\- Сорок.  
\- Отлично, активность зрачка... Стоп, сколько?  
\- Сорок ударов в минуту.  
Мальчик уловил едва заметную паузу.  
Его шею обхватила чья-то ладонь в прорезиненной перчатке. Отыскала там едва дрожащую жилку, задержалась на ней чувствительным датчиком и отпустила, оставив на коже липкий отпечаток.  
\- Твою мать, точно. Почти не прощупывается.  
Сбоку кто-то вздохнул:  
\- Хреново-то как. Что делаем?  
\- "Что делаем, что делаем", - нервно передразнил его другой, - Все по инструкции. Вкатывай СиБи внутривенно. Двух кубиков должно хватить.  
Зашуршали выдвигаемые ящики, пару раз что-то стеклянно звякнуло.  
Первый дрожащим голосом уточнил:  
\- Сибиллиум, два кубика? Ты уверен? Он же как ребенок, а эта доза и лошадь свалит.  
\- Да, твою мать, уверен! - взорвался второй под звук грохнувшей металлической дверцы, - Он и так полумёртвый, и если мы не поторопимся, то станет трупом окончательно! - и, с шипением продышавшись, добавил более ровно, - Нужно действовать наверняка. Меня, например, совсем не радует перспектива увольнения из отдела. А если мы сейчас просрем Нулевого Пациента, то точно вылетим нахрен, оба. Вводи два кубика.

Вот, точно. Эти двое напоминали ему исследователей морских глубин из образовательной программы National Geographic. Даже звуки из шлемов доносились похожие - гул сквозь помехи. Не хватало только пузырьков воздуха.  
Аквалангисты в комнате-аквариуме. Как им тут тесно, наверное. И хочется в открытое море.  
Мальчик сочувствующе вздохнул, моргнул, и продолжил наблюдать за копошением прозрачных змеек.

После хруста вскрываемой ампулы подводные люди ненадолго умолкли, раздавалось только сосредоточенное, искажаемое фильтрами сопение. Он догадался, что за этим последует, поэтому заранее зажмурился и постарался отвлечься. Уколов он не любил, но возможности избежать их, кажется, не существовало в природе.

Направляемая нервными резиновыми пальцами, игла вошла в артерию быстрее и больнее, чем обычно, и мальчик, не выдержав, коротко хныкнул.  
Не раскрывая глаз, почувствовал, как на него выжидающе смотрят сквозь запотевшие от дыхания щитки. Чего-то ждут.

Реакция не замедлила проявиться. Ускоренное лекарством сердце забухало в ребра, словно огромный беспокойный молот, щекам сразу стало жарко.  
Второй ныряльщик дождался длинного писка прибора и удовлетворенно цыкнул:  
\- То-то же. Так, что дальше по списку?  
\- Реакция зрачка, пиши, - довольный голос первого из скафандра. Видимо, успешно сделанный укол прибавил ему смелости.

Сжатые веки правого глаза насильно развели в сторону, ярким пучком света полоснули туда и обратно. Возвращаясь, свет задержался в центре, мигнул и погас.  
Проморгавшись, чтобы набежавшие слезы не заслоняли вальсирующих змеек, мальчик с сожалением отметил про себя, что они его покинули.  
Самая грустная новость за сегодня.  
Прорезиненные люди и мутная комната с воображаемой водой, напротив, никуда не делись. В её углах из пустоты начали собираться серые комки тумана.  
Может, если быстро-быстро поморгать, змейки вернутся?..

\- Саймон?  
\- Чего ещё?  
\- Его зрачки, - голос первого засипел рядом с ухом. Приглушенно откашлявшись, он продолжил, - зрачки странные какие-то. Похоже на...  
\- Отслоение что ли? Да ты шутишь, мы бы раньше заметили. Дай я гляну, - судя по звуку, Саймон отпихнул его планшетом, сам склонившись над ребенком, и через секунду шумно выдохнул, - Твою ж мать.  
\- Нас точно уволят, - обреченно проскулил его коллега.

Мальчик не понял, о чем речь, но догадался, что это что-то нехорошее. Вопросительно перевёл взгляд с одного подводного человека на другого. Их лица со смазанными чертами за полупроницаемыми щитками казались гротескными масками, выступающими из темноты.

\- Что мы сейчас можем сделать, - глухо щёлкнул отстегиваемый зажим и давление на голову пропало, затекшая шея сразу противно загудела, - это отвезти его в тренировочный зал. Все по плану. А там пусть док сам разбирается.

Дымчатый подводный мир перед глазами провернулся, когда его ощутимо сжали в районе живота, приподняли и, сгрузив с койки, переместили в сидячее положение.

\- Ладно. Поехали. Как-нибудь отмажемся.  
\- Д-да.  
\- Скажем, запоздалое осложнение после операции. Не наша вина.  
\- Ага.  
\- Да не бойся ты. Прорвёмся.

Сердце больше не стучало, как ненормальное; мерно поскрипывающие колеса инвалидной коляски и шаги в такт навевали дрему. Раз уж змейки ушли, ничего дурного не будет, если он немного поспит.  
Может быть, подумал он, там, куда везут его пахнущие резиной люди, будет ещё что-нибудь интересное.  
Может быть. Он улыбнулся сам себе.  
Может быть.


	4. Chapter 4

Этот корпус не был ему знаком. Неизбежно похожий на собратьев, но вместе с тем - детально отличный от них.   
Их - эти детали - очень просто увидеть, если знать, куда смотреть.   
Мальчик знал.  
Когда проводишь жизнь, дрейфуя по бесконечным артериям исследовательского центра, начинаешь распознавать маркеры, которые сторонний наблюдатель не заметит.

В отличие от других, линейных на всём протяжении, этот коридор петлял, как заячья тропа; тупики и развилки ждали за каждым поворотом. Стены были привычными серыми, но с матовым металлическим отливом, и ребристые, если провести ладонью. Двери, опять же. Их было меньше, чем обычно. Тяжёлых стальных шлюзов с поворотным механизмом, за которыми прятались биолаборатории, здесь почти не было - по дороге встретились всего две или три. Наверное, это хороший знак.   
Он не любил настораживающий гулкий грохот, с которым они захлопывались за спиной. И того, что происходило за ними потом, не любил тоже.

Мальчик потёр глаза пальцем и коротко зевнул. Подняв голову, оглянулся на кативших его коляску сопровождающих. Они больше не выглядели подводными жителями - мутная взвесь исчезла, после выхваченного короткого сна зрение обрело прежнюю четкость.

Несмотря на гнетущую атмосферу, тащившуюся вслед за ними душным облаком, в голове мелькнула обнадеживающая мысль. Может, его везут в один из интерактивных залов? Структура образовательного крыла чем-то отдалённо напоминала эту - те же вихляющие коридоры - да и дышалось там иначе, чем в других корпусах.  
Он глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание. На пробу пощупал языком нёбо.  
Легче и слаще, определённо.

Те редкие занятия он любил. Вспоминая, как мягко ложится на кожу рассеянный толщей воды свет, а вокруг стаи рыбёшек, танцуя, перетекают из одной геометрической формы в другую, он испытывал странное спокойствие. То же чувство посещало его, стоящего в толпе людей: они омывали его, как лёгкий прибой обтекает покатую ракушку, скользили мимо, почти задевая плечами.   
Поймав его ищущий взгляд, улыбались. Улыбались ему.

Конечно, и морские глубины, и города были фикцией, набором воспроизведенных компьютером алгоритмов, заключённых в многоуровневые циклы. Голографическим миражом. Рыбки ли, люди, населяющие его, - не более чем бесплотные фантомы, касаться которых - все равно что трогать пальцами пустоту в ожидании отклика. Но это не имело значения.  
Находясь с ними, вплетаясь в окружающий мир ещё одной живой клеткой, он больше не чувствовал себя одиноким.

Коляска, качнувшись, остановилась. Мальчик заставил себя вынырнуть из обволакивающей вуали воспоминаний - и перед его взглядом выросли высокие сдвоенные двери. Одна половина представляла стандартный прямоугольник, чуть утопленный в стене. Рядом мерцал алым датчик отпечатков. Вторая, полный её антипод, в свете ламп тускло отливала армированным железом и была на вид тяжелее раз в десять.  
Ожидаемо, его сопровождающие потянулись именно к ней.

На входе в маленький тамбур включились скрытые механизмы - и со всех сторон окатило мелким душем из вращающих форсунок. Резко запахло антисептиком. Пока мальчик прокашливался, активизировались вентиляторы, окунувшие вошедших сначала в обжигающее пекло, а потом в холод. Ему вспомнилась увиденная в одной демонстрации мойка машин, он даже оглянулся с улыбкой в поисках выезжающих из стен гигантских щёток.  
Система тем временем решила завершить гигиеническую процедуру и с тихим шипением отворила внутреннюю дверь.

Мальчик успел удивиться недавним аналогиям, оказавшимися провидческими. Комната, в которую они попали, была аквариумом в чистом виде. Узкий, вытянутый вдоль одной стены герметичный прямоугольник, одна грань полностью прозрачная. Смежное помещение просматривалось как на ладони.

За исключением вделанных в стены гнутых конструкций, похожих на поручни, оно было пустым. Ни кроватей, ни привычной громоздкой аппаратуры, даже окон - и тех не было. По периметру с видом хозяина прохаживался худощавый мужчина в белом накрахмаленном халате. В задумчивости он вертел пальцами дужку очков. На два размашистых шага приходилось в среднем полтора поворота.  
Его остроносый профиль и надменно поджатые губы были мальчику откуда-то смутно знакомы.

"Мы ждём ещё кого-то", решил он, изучая чеканный шаг доктора, за которым угадывалась легкая нервозность.

Тем временем сопровождающие аквалангисты покинули его. Через несколько безумно растянутых минут они появились, уже разоблаченные, по ту сторону стекла. Без своих внушительных костюмов и шлемов они выглядели до несуразного смешно: один, высокий и тощий, чем-то похожий на жирафа, комкая полу синего халата, держался в тени другого, крепко сбитого и широкоплечего, и всеми силами избегал взгляда врача. Второй, насупившись, сделал шаг навстречу и протянул планшет. Доктор, не глядя пролистал бумаги, нахмурился, пролистал ещё раз, более вдумчиво. Его недавние сопровождающие ощутимо стушевались. Жирафообразный мужчина попытался боком просочиться к выходу, но был остановлен властным окриком доктора. Тот начал гневно что-то им выговаривать, попутно раскручивая очки как пропеллер. Желваки на его скулах ходили маленькими жерновами.  
Разумеется, никаких звуков до мальчика не долетало - обе комнаты были звукоизолированы на совесть - но по кислым выражениям лиц бывших "подводников" он догадался, что беседа вряд ли была дружеской.

Закончив отчитывать сотрудников, он махнул рукой, и те двое, не дожидаясь повторной команды, спешно вылетели из помещения. Разом потерявший к ним интерес доктор, держа очки в вытянутой руке, задумчиво посмотрел на просвет, протер линзы краем рукава и осторожно опустил их в нагрудный карман.   
И, повернув голову, неожиданно глянул на мальчика в упор.

Если бы он стоял на ногах, то точно отшатнулся бы к противоположной стене, а так просто подался назад на кресле и судорожно сглотнул. Потом издал жалобный свистящий звук, пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже.  
"Вот так взгляд. Кажется, я понял, как чувствует себя бабочка, когда её живьём прикалывают к панно."

Доктор отвернулся.

А обескураженный, с заходящимся сердцем мальчик вспомнил, почему этот человек показался ему знакомым.

Он видел его краем затуманенного глаза, когда наркоз только вцепился в сознание мертвой хваткой. Одна из последних операций, после которой к нему и приставили этих двух "водолазов". Он ею заведовал. Стоял рядом, в стандартном костюме защиты, направлял и исправлял хирургов, произнося при этом важные слова, вроде "внедрения", "инновации", "разработки" и какого-то "симбионта".  
В чем заключалось внедрение, ему осталось неясным, - только в спине появилось два лишних отверстия, окантованных металлом, - а объяснить никто не потрудился.  
Впрочем, не удивительно - его редко ставили в известность. Только если требовалось непосредственное участие.

Дверь смежного помещения опять отъехала в сторону. Уверенный, что вернулись санитары, мальчик сморгнул. Неверящим взглядом ощупал ссутуленную фигуру вошедшего, застывшую на проходе, небрежно облокотившись на костыли.  
Мужчина, молодой. Короткие тёмные волосы. Тонкие, правильные черты лица, которые немного портят иссиня-черные синяки под глазами и пожелтевшие, уже сходящие - на скулах и подбородке. Губы, вытянутые в нить. Взгляд исподлобья. Злые, очень злые светлые глаза.  
Больничная пижама цвета морской волны - как и та, что на нем самом.

Мальчик, не чувствуя тела, поднялся с кресла и подошёл вплотную к стеклу, разделявшему их. Прислонился лбом, не сводя глаз.

"Пожалуйста. Только не снова. Не заставляйте меня делать больно. Умоляю".

Внутри медленно, но неотвратимо рождался громкий, отчаянный всхлип.

***   
Он не умел считать прошедшие дни, а его организм - не был приспособлен взрослеть. Мальчик, скорее всего, виновато промолчал бы, спроси его, когда это началось.  
Зато он помнил, с чего.

Мыши. Обычные мышата из вивария. Миниатюрные белые комочки, живые катышки ваты.   
Один бегал по его ногам, периодически пробуя на зуб больничное одеяние; второй, подергивая усами, преспокойно сидел на раскрытой ладони. Рука ощущала спокойное, вибрирующее тепло живого организма.

Бережно трогая пальцем бархатную шкурку, мальчик поражался, откуда в таком маленьком существе столько безрассудной храбрости. И как она вся может в нем помещаться. Будто бы вся мышь целиком из неё состоит.  
Мальчику хотелось смеяться.

Стоящие за его спиной, отделённые прозрачной перегородкой, люди в белых халатах молчали и обменивались взглядами. Иногда косились на наручные часы.

Потом мышонок, что был на коленях, повалился набок, захрипел. Секунду спустя второй чихнул, выстрелив в воздух микроскопическими капельками крови. Шевельнул носом, не понимая, что произошло, вопросительно уставился на мальчика. Крохотное тельце опять конвульсивно сократилось и исторгло ещё один кровавый всплеск. Потом мышь, собрав последние силы, зачем-то ринулась на край ладони - и канула вниз оловянным солдатиком.

Крик застрял где-то в груди, не дойдя до горла. Словно в трансе, он спустил вниз дрожащую руку, поднял мышонка.   
Набухшие слезами глаза в отчаянии перебегали с одного пушистого тельца на другое.

"Ну же. Пошевелитесь, маленькие мышки. Вы ведь просто пошутили, да? Решили так поиграть?.."

Они быстро, слишком быстро обмякли, потяжелели. Черные бусины зрачков покрылись непрозрачной липкой плёнкой.

Где-то в отдалении истерично скрипели, сталкиваясь с бумагой, графитные стержни.

Позже их было много, разных. Целое кладбище тех, с кем он так хотел бы подружиться. Попискивающие и мяукающие, урчащие и блеющие. Были те, кто смотрел с любопытством, как эти мышата, и те, кто испуганно прижимал к голове уши.  
Еще были те, кто закрывал руками лицо, пытался отползти подальше (мешали ремни и миорелаксанты), скулил, плакал и молил о пощаде. Их крики потом выворачивали наизнанку его сны и сводили с ума подключённые электроэнцефалографы.

Всякий раз, когда зажигалась зелёная лампочка, сигнализирующая об окончании эксперимента, и санитары в биозащите паковали в непрозрачный пакет очередное тело, он судорожно думал, что с ними всеми было не так. Животные ли, люди - все живое не может так быстро кончаться. Так ведь? Неужели они были сломаны раньше? Может, они больны и уже обречены, что их приводят сюда умирать?..  
И однажды, забившись в угол палаты, отстранённо изучая свои трясущиеся серые пальцы с кровоточащими заусенцами, безымянный мальчик понял, что причина вовсе не в них.  
А в нём.

Это он сам был сломан. Как давно? Возможно, с самого начала.

И вот теперь - опять. Когда он почти расслабился, забылся, нашёл своё место в фальшивом мире голограмм.   
Повторение пройденного.

***

Это оказалось несколько сложнее, чем он думал.   
Нет, не так - это было настолько дьявольски невыносимо, что он уже успел проклясть себя вместе со своим бегущим вперед разума языком.   
Дважды.

Радау вымучил очередной шаг и остановился, тяжело переводя дух. Покачнувшись, тыльной стороной ладони стёр со лба выступившую испарину.

Ненависть плескалась в нем, как серная кислота, отдаваясь изжогой на корне языка. Глухая злоба - на собственное бессилие, на гнусного очкастого докторишку, на все скопом обстоятельства, вынуждающиеся его заново осваивать искусство прямохождения.

Он шумно втянул воздух, скорее интуитивно, чем физически ощущая, как лихорадочный пульс медленно, но верно снижает обороты. Возвращается к норме.  
Вторая заповедь хорошего наёмника - "Сначала продышись, потом стреляй".  
А первая звучит примерно как: "Не пизди больше необходимого".

Скрипнув зубами, Радау вновь двинулся вперёд.  
"Левой".  
Превозмогая сопротивление конечностей, шагнул ещё.  
"Правой".  
И ещё.  
"Раз-два-три, мать твою".

Надо воздать должное политике безопасности - это был хороший тактический ход. Вместо того, чтобы окружать клинику блок-постами и километрами заборов с колючей проволокой, сделать пациентов (подопытных, ядовито поправил он себя) физически неспособными к побегу. Дёшево, сердито, эффективно.  
Пожалуй, он даже поблагодарит их. Позже. Поднятым вверх средним пальцем, когда смотает отсюда удочки.

Взглядом бойца, привыкшего к засадам, он на автопилоте прощупывал ничем не заставленное пространство больничного коридора. Никаких брошенных каталок или прочего медицинского хлама. Ни больных тебе, ни персонала - сплошь ровные серые стены и тонкие стыки, за которыми угадываются границы дверей.  
Пусто и безлюдно.

Вдалеке раздалось дробное эхо удаляющихся шагов.  
"Двое. Не совсем тут безлюдно".

Нужную палату даже искать не пришлось - проем гостеприимно открылся, стоило пройти мимо. Радау покосился было заинтересованно на железную дверь рядом - и уставился на аккуратно прислонённые к ней костыли.  
Восстановленное дыхание вновь сбилось.

"Ты, тварь. Издеваться вздумал?"

"Не пизди. Пока - не пизди".

С трудом обуздав порыв пинком отшвырнуть костыли, Радау, внутренне передернувшись, протянул к ним руку. Опробовал на прочность, повис всем весом. Уловив сместившийся центр тяжести, позволил себе немного расслабиться.  
Да. Определённо, так лучше.

И, как акробат на ходулях, он одним рывком внёс себя в помещение. Придав телу по возможности расслабленную позу, огляделся.  
Комната примерно пять на пятнадцать, со зеркальной (наверняка ударопрочной) стеной. Окон нет, вентиляционных отверстий тоже. Есть неясного назначения железяки, крепящиеся к стенам. Похоже, что намертво, сразу не отодрать. А так хотелось бы приложить кого-нибудь.  
Вот, например, его.

Стоящий поодаль уже знакомый очкастый приподнял бровь:

\- Раз все в сборе, начнём, - отработанным до автоматизма жестом он потянулся к очкам, прервался на полу-движении, раздраженно забарабанил по циферблату наручных часов, - Итак, данный эксперимент...  
\- Так, стоп, стоп, - перебил его Радау, с наслаждением наблюдая, как темнеет лицо доктора, - Все - это ты и я? А то я что-то никого больше не наблюдаю.  
\- Тишина, - сухо отчеканил тот.  
Часы, оказавшиеся на проверку, видимо, портативным модулем управления, вызвали из невидимых отверстий в стенах двух змей из гладкой чёрной резины. Безошибочно найдя цель, они присосались к металлическим отверстиям в спине Радау, выпростав в позвоночник острые стальные жала.  
Приподняв его в воздух, они затащили его внутрь палаты и так и оставили висеть в сантиметрах в десяти над полом. Костыли гулко упали на пол.  
Все это время Радау, не прекращая, орал от боли.

Доктор поморщился, коснувшись пальцами виска:

\- Не утруждайте голосовые связки. В вас поступает анестетик, неприятные ощущения скоро притупятся. Прямое подключение необходимо для последующей тренировки, - он сделал паузу, пальцы опять самовольно поползли к очкам, - Я остановился на том, что данный эксперимент является первым в своём роде по вживлению в организм человека кибернетической системы адаптивного действия, системы "Симбионт". Целью является получение жизнеспособного кибер-органического гибрида с повышенными показателями выживаемости. А также, в идеале, - с устойчивостью к определённого рода заболеваниям.

Продолжая по-лекторски прохаживаться на безопасном расстоянии от корчащегося Радау, напыщенный прыщ в халате все так же раздражающе прокручивал очки.  
И продолжал вещать:

\- На данном этапе имеется одна проблема. Система "Симбионт", работающая в фоновом режиме, по-видимому, распознаёт с ошибкой нейросигналы от нижних конечностей испытуемого-девианта. Проверим, что изменится при активном режиме.

Быстрая комбинация на экране пульта - и Радау, ничем более не удерживаемый, рухнул вниз.   
Он тут же попытался вскочить, с одной единственной целью - вскрыть докторишке горло, чем угодно, хоть собственными зубами - но потерпел крах.  
Опять.

\- Как и предполагалось, даже будучи включённой в заданном пиковом режиме нагрузки, система работает с перебоями.

Вновь резиновые кабели вздергивают Радау наверх, на этот раз он уже почти касается ступнями пола.

За алой, всепоглощающей пеленой ярости перед глазами Радау замельтешили вдруг стройные столбцы голубых символов, какие-то циферно-буквенные комбинации, но они исчезли, прежде чем он успел их отфиксировать.  
Да и не было ему до этого никакого дела.

"Убить. Убить сукиного сына. Искромсать. Разорвать на куски."

Откуда-то издалека, из глубины красно-черного марева, продолжал доноситься равнодушный голос:

\- Поэтому для калибровки системы "Симбионт" испытуемого-девианта требуется аналоговое подключение, параллельное аналогичной кибер-системе, предустановленной в другом индивиде. В качестве второго испытуемого был взят объект 2.0.

Радау не заметил, в какой именно момент зеркальная мембрана стала прозрачной. За ней обнаружился какой-то пацан, растопырившийся в нелепом полу-прыжке. От его спины вдаль уходили похожие тёмные кабели.

"Это я тоже так тупо выгляжу со стороны?"  
Радау перестал дёргаться и завис, осознавая.   
Сделал серию глубоких вдохов-выдохов.   
Уже более уверенно поставил ноги на пол.

Злость внутри продолжала облизывать пожаром, но невыносимая боль ушла. Значит, пора было сосредоточиться на чем-то ещё.  
На чем-то более продуктивном.

Внезапно ожил невидимый громкоговоритель:

\- Доктора Мёбиуса вызывает доктор Ли. Доктор Кристоф Мёбиус, пожалуйста, проследуйте в модуль номер 14, вас ожидает доктор Ли.

Не изменившись в лице, доктор отчеканил:

\- Ваша цель на сегодня и на ближайшие занятия - совместно сбалансировать двигательные функции. В дальнейшем я выясню, как помочь системе "Симбионт" стать полностью автономной.

Проводив взглядом спину доктора, Радау посмотрел на скорчившуюся за прозрачной стеной фигуру.

Сосредоточиться.  
"На чем-то. Более. Продуктивном."

Его губы разошлись в широкой улыбке.  
Улыбке отмщения.

Оттолкнувшись от стены ладонью, он с размаху врезался в стену плечом. Сделав пару шагов назад, ударился ещё раз, походя приложившись о металлический поручень. Попытавшись взять разбег на дрожащих ногах, влетел в стену с уже большей силой.  
И ещё раз.  
И ещё.

\- Ещё. Ещё, - он, не замечая, произносил вслух, срываясь на смешки.

От каждого удара прозрачная перегородка содрогалась. Недомерка на той стороне швыряло на неё, как безвольную марионетку.  
Как...тряпку.

"Параллельное подключение, мать его", - думал Радау, уже захлебываясь хохотом, - "Ну и как тебе параллельное, блять, подключение? Нравится?"

\- Ещё! Ещё! Ещё!

***

Удалявшийся от тренировочного зала доктор Мёбиус слышал стуки. И находил их почти равнопериодичными.


End file.
